Publication WO 2006/003245 discloses a sensor product for electric field sensing. The sensor product is in web form, and it comprises sequential conductive areas which have been connected to conductors. The conductors are parallel to each other.
Publication WO 2006/003245 discloses that parallel straight conductors extend in the longitudinal direction of a web. The publication teaches that there are two possibilities to arrange the contact between a conductive area and a conductor: 1) a via is formed through the web, and it is filled with conductive ink while the conductor is formed e.g. by printing on the reverse surface of the web, thus forming a conductive path through the web, 2) a dielectric bridge is formed over the conductors, and the dielectric bridge is discontinuous at the point where an electric contact is desired.
In order to achieve an easy to use and functional sensor web, the construction of the contact between the conductive area and the conductor is highly important because the web should be cuttable wherever desired.